A Jernal Riten By Angelica Pikls Abowt the Dum Babys 1992
by Hiway202
Summary: A Jernal Riten By Angelica Pikls Abowt the Dum Babys February 27, 1992-December 31, 1992 I KNOW THINGS ARE MISSPELLED. IT WAS WRITEN BY ANGELICA WHEN SHE WAS 3! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. FULL INFO INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1: Cover

**A new story. This time it's a Rugrats story. This is basically going to fill up the gap between Rugrats and All Grown Up and then go on even further into their lives.**

**The story line is basically the babies found a journal and told Angelica that they should write in it. Angelica was the only one who could write at the time so they told her to write the story. She said no so Susie, who was also there, offered to write it. Angelica of course wanted to be better than Susie so then she agreed to write it.**

**This part is a little note that the gang wrote when they re-read this journal in there twenties.**

**THIS IS NOT THE STORY! THIS _IS _A NOTE BY THE GANG FOR THERE FUTURE CHILDREN! I WILL GET THE FIRST CHAPTER UP IN A FEW DAYS! ALSO, I KNOW THE TITLE IS MISSPELLED MASIVALLY! ANGELICA WAS 3 AND OBVIOUSLY DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL. KEEP THAT IN MIND WHEN YOU READ THE STORY AND STUMBLE APON THE MASSIVE SPELLING AND GRAMAR MISTAKES!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Jernal Riten By Angelica Pikls Abowt the Dum Babys February 27, 1992-December 31, 1992**

**Chapter 1 - Cover**

* * *

Code:

Angelica

_Susie_

**Lil**

Phil

_**Chuckie**_

_Tommy_

**Dil**

_**Kimi**_

**Well, we found this journal we wrote 20 years ago...**

I wrote it because I was the only one at the time who could write since I was 3.

_I helped you, Angelica!_

_So the point is, we were reading this and laughing at all the fun times we had together..._

_**I can't believe I was such a scaredy cat!**_

I can...

**Not now Angelica!**

Fine.

_**And we decided that if any of us ever had kids...**_

**Which sounds totally gross by the way!**

We would like to share it with them.

_So there you go!_

**Enjoy it!**

_Love,_

_**Your parents:**_

Angelica Pickles,_ Susie Carmicheal, _Phil and **Lil Deville, **_**Chuckie and **__**Kimi Finster **__and Tommy and _**Dil Pickles.**

P.S. Ignore all the spelling mistakes! I'm a better speller now!

_Sure..._

Shut it Susie.

_Don't tell me what to do!_

**Guys, not now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**So, not much of a start. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Feberuary 27, 1992

**Hey guys! Well, I don't have to much to say about this but _IN THE MIDLE OF THIS PAGE IS THE EXACT SAME STORY! IT IS WRITEN WITH NO (OR VERY LITTLE, I'M NOT PERFECT) MISTAKES! THINGS ARE STILL MISPELLED IF IT IS NEEDED FOR THE STORY LINE!_**

* * *

Code:

Angelica

Susie

**Lil**

Phil

_**Chuckie**_

_Tommy_

**Dil**

_**Kimi**_

* * *

**A Jernal Riten By Angelica Pikls Abowt the Dum Babys February 27, 1992-December 31, 1992**

**Chapter 2 - February 27, 1992**

* * *

So we wer bord 2day and we fownd this jernal that no grown ups wer useing so thez dum babys mad me rite in it 4 them.

_They let me help._

No 1 cars, Suz. Fill and Lil mad me rite abowt thar day. So wat ever stupid things u r abowt 2 her wer not my idea.

Lil told me 2 rite that she wok up in her bed and told Fill 2 get up but he sed no. He need his boty slep.

Then Lils momy cam in and sed it was time 2 get up so they could selbrat ther berth day. They got dresed in the most prityful dreses but in my pinion they wer ugle.

_They were not Angelica!_

Watever! Any ways-

_My turn Angelica!_

No Suz! Im riting now!

_Thats not how you spell Susie, Angelica. My name is spell E._

I dont car. Any ways az I waz saying. The parte for the 2 babys was a litl fun but it got relly fun wen Spik got mad.

_That wasnt happy Angelica! That was sad!_

O it waz funne.

_You need to lern how to speel_

Sez u!

_It's trew!_

So Spik startd diging up mud and dert.

_He covered the poor babies in mud!_

I laffed.

_Angelica, continue or else Im takeing over this storie._

**kod[wjfo[jqwfnefinwgiogn**

Giv it up Lil u cant rite.

_Nether can u_

So Spik went craz and bit Tomy.

_Tommy was hert._

I dont car! So Tomy cryed and I laffed and I bet if Spik cod hed laff 2

_I dont think he wood_

Wel I do and Im in charg of this jernal so I can rite wat I sez!

_K watever_

So Tomy desided to find owt wat waz rong with spik. I told him that nothin waz rong and that Spik was just bein his usal self then i gots an idea i told the babes that Spik waz afraid of lils berthday cak and that was y he went bad. the only way to stop him waz 2 hav the most pretyful person her et the cake ME!

_Lil says that she thinks she was the most pretyfull person Angelica._

So? I had the dum babes go get me the cak so that we cood sav spik. the wated 4 wat semed like 4ever but finly got it 2 me and sed i waz the pretiest and nisest person ther.

_Thats not what hapened!_

Fin! u tak over my hand herts

_What really hapened was the babes went to look for the cak. I tryed to tell them that Angelica waz ling, but they woodent believe me. They wanted 2 save Spik to badly. So I desied to tell them that Angelica was rong. What was realy bothering Spik was the mud. Then, I had Fill and Lil make a mud pie and Tomy, Kimi, and Chucky get lots of the frosting from the cak. wen they were dun, i put the frosting on the mud pie and took it to Angelica. She ate it in 1 bite! Ha!_

What? SUZ! FILL! LIL! KIMI! CHUCY! TOMY!

_Note from 20 years later:_

_I did that? Gosh, I can't even imagine._

You made ME eat mud?

**How gulible were we?**

Obviously,very.

* * *

_**IF YOU CAN'T READ "LITTLE KID" THEN READ THIS ONE WITH NO MISTAKES!**_

* * *

Code:

Angelica

Susie

**Lil**

Phil

_**Chuckie**_

_Tommy_

**Dil**

_**Kimi**_

* * *

**A Jernal Riten By Angelica Pikls Abowt the Dum Babys February 27, 1992-December 31, 1992**

**Chapter 2 - February 27, 2012**

* * *

So, we were bored today and we found this journal that no grown ups were using so these dumb babies made me write in it for them.

_They let me help._

No one cares, Suz. Phil and Lil made me write about their day, so what ever stupid things you are about to here were not my idea.

Lil told me to write that she woke up in her bed and told Phil to get up, but he said no. He needs his booty sleep.

Then Lil's mommy came in and said it was time to get up so they could celebrate their birthday. They got dressed in the most prettyful dresses, but in my pinion they were ugly.

_They were not Angelica!_

What ever! Any ways-

_My turn Angelica!_

No Suz! I'm writing now!

_That's not how you spell Susie, Angelica. My name is spelle E._

I dont care. Anyways, as I was saying, the party for the 2 babies was a little fun, but it got really fun when Spike got mad.

_That wasnt happy Angelica! That was sad!_

Oh, it was funny.

_You need to learn how to spell_

Says you!

_It's true!_

So Spike started digging up mud and dirt.

_He covered the poor babies in mud!_

I laughed.

_Angelica, continue or else I'm taking over this story._

**kod[wjfo[jqwfnefinwgiogn**

Give it up, Lil, you can't write.

_Neither can you._

So, Spike went crazy and bit Tommy.

_Tommy was hurt._

I dont care! So, Tommy cried and I laughed and I bet if Spike could, he'd laugh, too.

_I don't think he would._

Well I do and I'm in charge of this journal so I can write what I says!

_Kay, what ever._

So, Tommy decided to find out what was wrong with Spike. I told him that nothing was wrong and that Spike was just being his usual self, then I got an idea! I told the babies that Spike was afraid of Lil's birthday cake and that was why he went bad. The only way to stop him was to have the most prettyful person here eat the cake: ME!

_Lil says that she thinks she was the most pretyful person Angelica._

So? I had the dumb babies go get me the cake so that we could save Spike. They waited for what seemed like forever but finally got it to me and said I was the prettiest and nicest person there.

_That's not what hapened!_

Fine! You take over; my hand hurts.

_What really hapened was the babies went to look for the cake. I tried to tell them that Angelica was lying, but they wouldn't believe me. They wanted to save Spike too badly. So I decided to tell them that Angelica was wrong. What was realy bothering Spik was the mud. Then, I had Phil and Lil make a mud pie and Tomy, Kimi, and Chuckie get lots of the frosting from the cake. When they were done, I put the frosting on the mud pie and took it to Angelica. She ate it in one bite! Ha!_

What? SUZ! PHIL! LIL! KIMI! CHUCKIE! TOMMY!

_Note from 20 years later:_

_I did that? Gosh, I can't even imagine._

You made ME eat mud?

**How gulible were we?**

Obviously, very.

* * *

END!

* * *

**Hey! Sorry about any mistakes (besides the obvious) that there may be. I'm sick so I don't have too much time to check over it, so I guess I picked the right story to update. Thanks for reading and sorry about how short it is. They are babies after all.**


End file.
